


Santa Lucia

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Santa Lucia, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Jo wakes up to a loud crash. He finds his and Marcus' daughter in the kitchen wanting to prepare a surprise for Marcus.





	Santa Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> Today is day of remembrance of Santa Lucia. It is tradition in Sweden for the eldest daughter to bring breakfast to all family members.  
> And I just couldn't resist writing fluff with my favourite Swede ;)

Jo woke with a start when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Sleepily he glanced at the clock and frowned when he noticed it was only five in the morning. Way to early for anyone to be awake in the house. Jo looked beside him and saw that his husband Marcus was still sleeping peacefully. Jo let out a yawn. If it was not Marcus someone else had to be in the kitchen. And Jo knew exactly who this someone could be.  
Sighing he got out of bed and trapsed downstairs. Immediately he saw that there was light in the kitchen and he also heard some sniffling. Now all tiredness had vanished and Jo's senses of alarm heightened. He opened the door and immediately rushed over to the little girl sitting on the floor next to a tin of cookies.   
„Emilia! Are you okay? What happened?“ Jo asked the girl.  
„Daddy!“ Little Emilia sniffed. „Daddy, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise papa. But I spilled the milk. And I dropped the cookies. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!“ It was then that Jo noticed the little girl was sitting in a puddle of milk. Immediately he crouched down next to his daughter and lifted her up.  
„Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad at you. But are you hurt?“ Emilia sniffed again but shook her head.  
„Not hurt, daddy. But there's milk on my pyjamas.“ Jo nodded.  
„Well, we have to change them then, okay. And while we change you tell me how you wanted to surprise papa, all right?“ Emilia nodded and followed Jo into her bedroom where they got a fresh set of pyjamas.

Jo and Marcus had adopted little Emilia when she was just a few days old. Her parents had had a car accident when they were driving home from hospital. They were dead in an instant. It was almost a miracle that baby Emilia had survived the accident. But she did and she had been living with Jo and Marcus for eight years now.

While she was changing now Emilia told her dad what she had tried to do.  
„In school we heard about Santa Lucia. My teacher told me that Lucia is very popular in Sweden. On the 13th of December the oldest girl in a family puts on a white dress and get a crown of candles on her head. And then she brings breakfast to all her family members. I wanted to surprise papa with it. But now everything went wrong.“ Tears formed in Emilia's eyes. Jo was touched by his daughters words and hugged her close.  
„Shhh, don't cry, darling. It's alright. If you allow I will help you to become Lucia.“ Emilia's eyes went wide.  
„You would help me?“ She asked astounded. Jo nodded.  
„Of curse! I'm sure your papa will love it if you become Santa Lucia.“ Emilia started to jump up and down.  
„Oh, thank you so much, daddy.“ She squealed. Jo only smiled. He loved making his daughter happy.

After making a few preparations Emilia finally was ready. Jo looked at her with pride.  
„There you are, little one.“ He fondly said. „Look at you, you're beautiful.“ Emilia giggled.  
„Thank you, daddy.“ She said and tried to make a small curtsey.  
„Careful!“ Jo warned and steadied the crown on her head.  
„Ups!“ Emilia said and carefully reached out for her crown. Jo pressed it a little bit more on her head until he deemed it ready to hold.  
„Okay.“ He said then. „Are you ready?“ Emilia nodded eagerly and Jo carefully opened the door to his and Marcus' bedroom. As he had expected his husband was still sleeping. Jo reached out and shook Marcus carefully. The Swede grumbled and turned around. Emilia giggled. She knew by now that her papa loved his sleep and couldn't be woken up that easily. Jo also grinned. He shook Marcus again.  
„Marcus! Wake up, you have a visitor.“ Jo whispered into Marcus' ear.  
„Five more minutes!“ It came sleepily from his husband.  
„No!“ Jo demanded. „Get up now.“ Marcus slowly opened one of his eyes.  
„What visitor is coming at…“ But he didn't finish for now he noticed a soft glow in their bedroom. Now he finally opened his eyes fully and glanced in wonder at the figure in front of him.  
„Good morning, papa.“ The girl said. „I'm bringing you breakfast. Like the Lucia in Sweden.“ Marcus gaped at the girl, obviously his daughter.  
Emilia wore a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist. On her head there something that looked suspiciously like one of her old princess crowns she had worn at carnival when she was younger. A few candles were tied to the crown a cloth prevented the wax from falling onto Emilias head. The girl held a tray with cookies and milk on it.  
A small frown was forming on Emilia's face when her papa didn't say anything.  
„Don't you like it?“ She asked, her lower lip slightly started to tremble. This snapped Marcus out of his thoughts.  
„Like it? I love it!“ He said while a smile spread all over his face. Emilia's eyes lit up.  
„You love it?“ She squealed. Marcus nodded.  
„Of course I love it. How can I not? Thank you so much, little one. I didn't expect anything like that. Where did you hear about Santa Lucia?“  
„At school.“ Emilia said proudly. „Ms Anderson told us about her. I wanted to surprise you.“ Marcus beamed at his daughter.  
„And you did all that on your own?“ He asked. Emilia shook her head.   
„Daddy helped me. The cookies were not behaving!“ Marcus chuckled.  
„Well, then we must punish them, what do you think? Are you going to help me eat them up?“ Emilia eagerly nodded and hopped next to her papa. Jo just could grab the crown and pull it off if the little girls head before she could spill the hot wax everywhere. Not that he chided her for it.  
He was too busy watching his two favourite persons in the world munching happily on their cookies.


End file.
